Hurt
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Sixteen years after she hurt him, she gets a chance to see him once more. Two-Shot.
1. Part 1

**Hurt**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own The Originals, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sixteen years after she hurt him, she gets the chance to see him once more.**

 **Two Shot  
Part 1**

"Maybe I did!" Rebekah felt her stomach twist as the words left her mouth, she wanted to deny him, tell him it was far from the truth but she couldn't, that would mean she was lying to him. "Nik…" She breathed deeply as he took a step away from her, the hurt look crossing his features was enough to make her want to fall to her knees, she had never seen him look broken. Not even when their father had whipped him, beat him senseless. He had never looked like he did standing in front of her.

Niklaus turned away from his little sister unable to look at her, his footsteps echoing on the pavement as he walked away. Not once in their eternity had he thought about killing her, even moments earlier when he stood about threatening her with her death, he never intended to follow through on his threat. It had simply been a scare tactic, just enough to make her feel the fear that he had felt when Mikael was coming after him.

He moved to sit on top of one of the large tombs, displeased at the thought of being locked in a grave yard with a sister who wanted him dead and a brother who would chose their sisters side. He could hear the sound of Elijah's shallow breathing as he wheezed through the pain the knife was causing from inside his chest and then he heard her, Rebekah, she was whispering sweet reassurances into his ear, with a promise to return to his side in a few moments.

"Nik…" Rebekah spoke hesitantly as she approached him from behind. "Elijah needs, may I pull the knife out?" In any other circumstance she would have done so without asking and simply endured his wrath after but now, in this moment, she knew if she did it without his approval he probably would kill her. "Nik, please, Elijah doesn't deserve this. It was I who wronged you. Please, I want to help him…"

Niklaus stared out into the trees, he wanted to take off and not look back. He wanted Elijah and Rebekah to suffer for a few hundred years. They would never understand how it felt to be broken, to be judged and unloved, to be abused and hunted by your own blood, betrayed time and time again, to be wanted dead by the father who was supposed to love you and the sister that promised always and forever. Still in this present time Rebekah wanted to help Elijah, she didn't care that he was sitting on that stone top currently rethinking his existence. "Fine" He finally spoke the word he knew she was anxiously awaiting to hear.

"Thankyou" Rebekah whispered before turning away, a part of her was willing her to stay and talk to him but she was angry with him just as she knew he was angry with her. Though if he was speaking to her then perhaps he was going to forgive her transgression completely.

He listened as she walked away from him, he felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe much longer. He needed to leave, get out of the graveyard, it was too confining. As if being able to sense his need to be free the gate squeaked in the distance indicating he was free. He didn't bother to look back or listen for his sibling, he jumped off the roof and blurred out of the confinement of the graveyard heading straight for the bayou.

 **/~/~/**

"Little wolf"

Hayley rolled her eyes as she heard the affectionate term Klaus had adopted for her leave his lips. "Is there something you want, Klaus?" She turned to face him, a look of confusion sweeping across her face when she saw his look. "What has happened? Is Elijah alright? Rebekah?"

Niklaus didn't even flinch when he asked about everyone beside himself; it wasn't work the argument or effort. "They are recovering. No doubt they are at home now, love"

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

Klaus tilted his head to the little path behind him. "Walk with me"

Hayley stepped towards him, normally she would have told him no, refused. Something in his expression told her not to, that what he was about to say was important. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving" Klaus announced as they walked down the gravel path. "I assume you won't want to come with me, though the offer stands"

Hayley tilted her head. "You're leaving? You just took back your city"

He didn't bother to speak about that statement. "I want to be a part of our child's life. I will be here for her. We can sort out some form of custody arrangement after her birth" Klaus stared down at Hayley. "Regardless of Elijah and yourself thinking my want for my child is about hybrids, I do in fact love my child and I want to be her father. My intentions are pure when it comes to our child"

Hayley swallowed. "Why are you leaving, Klaus?"

"I need to put distance between myself and my siblings. It is for the best" He took her hand, placing a small piece of paper in her palm and closing her hand in make a fist. "I have another phone, this is the number. Please do not give it to my siblings" He smiled at her softly. "I will call to check in. Gather updates. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask"

Hayley frowned; she didn't understand what was happening. Klaus had been happy to gain his home back. Whatever happened would have to be big to make him give it all up. "Klaus…"

"I should go. Take care, little wolf"

"Wait" Hayley called after him, he paused which allowed her a moment to speak. "Cami and Davina are in the attic above the church. Marcel was going to use Davina to hide himself and Rebekah from you. They should both leave New Orleans. Davina to be away from the witches and Marcel. Cami to be away from all of this. You should take them with you Klaus; even you do not deserve to be alone" Hayley placed a hand on her baby bump. "I'll be in contact. Just promise you won't disappear completely our child will need her father"

Klaus tipped his head. "And I will always be here for her. Goodbye Hayley"

 **/~/~/**

 **Sixteen years later**

"Where is Hope? I brought her some new clothes" Rebekah spoke to Hayley who was curled up reading a book.

Hayley didn't glance up, she hated this conversation. Every time Hope disappeared to see her father the same talk would happen between Hayley, Elijah and Rebekah. The Mikaelson siblings wishing to know where their brother was. "Hope is packing; she is leaving to spend the summer with Klaus"

Rebekah stared at Hayley, the mother of her niece, the only one who was able to contact Klaus. "You…how is he?" Rebekah bit her bottom lip, sixteen years was the longest time she had gone without speaking to Klaus, the longest time since she had seen him. She'd had time over the last sixteen years to sit and analyse her relationship with her brother and she had come to the realisation that she had not one regret but many.

Hayley smiled softly at the original in front of her, in the end of it all Rebekah was simply an eighteen year old girl who missed her big brother. "He is well"

Rebekah plopped down into the chair, drawing a deep breath. "I do know I have asked you before, I am hoping you have changed your mind. Can you tell me about his life, where he is?"

Hayley smiled sympathetically, she did want to ease the girls worry but she couldn't. Klaus had asked her to keep his life private; he didn't want his siblings to know how he was doing. He was still healing. Rebekah's betrayal cut him deeper then he wanted to admit to anyone. "I'm sorry, Bekah, Klaus will be in contact when he is ready"

"Mom"

Hayley looked up as her daughter came walking down the stairs, Elijah carrying his nieces bags. "Are you ready?"

"I think Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah should come to drop me off"

Hayley raised her eyebrow disapprovingly. "Hope, you know your father doesn't want that"

Hope rolled her eyes, she really understood why her dad was hurt but all she wanted was for her family to be together. She hated travelling back and forth across states, keeping a secret from her Aunt and Uncle; she hated not being able to have her dad around all the time. "He might never be ready mom but this might give him the push he needs. Please, I'll gladly take the blame if he gets angry"

Hayley smirked at her daughters words. "You are lucky you are his little girl, otherwise you would not escape his wrath so easily. Come on then, Klaus is in Boston"

…

Rebekah took in her surrounding as they stepped out of the car, Klaus had brought a mansion which made her smile slightly, at least her brother had not lost his taste. The entire trip to Boston she had thought over every word that could possibly leave her mouth when she saw Niklaus again but as of this moment, staring up at the place he now called home, she had nothing, no words.

"Come" Hope gripped her Aunt's hand in reassurance. "I'm sure dad will be happy once he sees you" The four of them walked up the porch steps together, Hope opened the front door and they stepped inside.

Rebekah let out a slight gasp when she saw the children's toys spread across the foyer floor. "Wh…"

"Hope"

Hope looked up as Cami entered the foyer, drying her hands on a dish cloth. She paused when she noticed Rebekah and Elijah by the door. "Hope Mikaelson, you father…" Cami shook her head.

Hayley smiled softly at her friend. "Klaus will not learn to forgive and forget if he keeps avoiding them. Hope wants her family together, Cami, we can't deny her a chance to make that happen"

Camille looked at Hope, the spitting image of Niklaus and she seemed to get some of his personality as well. "Very well. Go on, put your bags upstairs. Your father isn't home right now, but he will be back shortly" She turned to Rebekah and Elijah. "He will not be pleased to see you but I think you already know this. Come on in, I'm making dinner"

Rebekah lifted her eyebrow. "You are a vampire"

Cami laughed. "Well I wouldn't have aged this well if I were still human. I was turned the year after Klaus and I left New Orleans. I wanted my last twelve months of humanity to be something special so he showed me the world" They entered the large kitchen were a six year old boy sat colouring at the bench. "Mason, look who has come to visit"

Mason looked up from his drawing. "Auntie Hayley" He jumped down from the stool, running straight into her arms, he hugged her tightly. "I missed you"

Hayley smiled. "I missed you too, honey"

Camille looked over at Elijah and Rebekah as she started to chop the vegetables. They were in a state of confusion and shock, rendered utterly speechless. "Say hello to your Aunt and Uncle"

Mason turned to look at his father's siblings. "Hi Aunt Bekah" He gave her a quick hug. "Hi Uncle Lijah" He wrapped his arms around his waist quickly before turning to Hayley. "Is Hope here?"

"In her room" Hayley confirmed before she giggled as the excited little boy took off running.

Camille gestured towards the stools. "You may sit. Hayley, you know how to make yourself at home"

"I don't understand how it is possible. The boy…"

"Mason" Cami corrected. "He is our adoptive son" Her ear pricked at the sound of the car pulling into the driveway. "Your brother is home"

"Mom! Dad, let me drive and…" Davina paused as she entered the kitchen. "Oh"

"Davina, I asked you not to tell you mother" Klaus stared down at his daughter, noticing her gaping expression. "Didn't your mother and I teach you manners? It's impolite to stare" Klaus did not look toward his siblings, but he knew they were there. Their scent had told him that.

"Dad!"

Klaus smiled as Hope came flying down the stairs and into his arms. "Hello love" Klaus kissed the top of her head. "Look at how tall you are now"

Hope rolled her eyes, pulling away from him. "I haven't grown that much"

"I beg to differ"

Hope turned to her sister. "Hi D" She hugged her tightly. "Let's go find, Mase, tell him dad is home"

Klaus stared at the two girls. "Don't hurry back" He warned them, he didn't know what he would say to his siblings but if his temper got out of check he didn't want them around for that. "Little wolf" He strolled across the floor and kiss Hayley's cheek in a greeting.

Hayley smiled at the turn of endearment, one she had come to love. "Hi sweetheart" He kissed Cami on the lips briefly before moving to pour himself a bourbon. "Now, would anyone like to explain why my big brother and little sister are sitting in my kitchen?" He tried to remain calm.

"Nik..."Rebekah stared at her brother; there was something different about him. He looked calmer, more at peace then she had seen him in years. She wasn't sure what she should say, how to make it right, all the horrible things he'd done to her over the years did not compare to releasing their father on him in hopes he might die. As she stared at him now seeing his raised eyebrow, his expression almost unreadable, she felt as though she was going to cry and she did. She allowed the tears to escape her eyes, her elbows resting on the bench so she could rest her head in her hands, hiding her tears.

Niklaus could see the looks on the faces of Cami and Hayley, they had been begging him for years to forgive Rebekah and make their family whole again. This was his opportunity but to be completely honest he wasn't sure he would ever fully forgive her for it. Exhaling he placed his glass on the counter behind him and moved towards Rebekah. "Come walk with me, little sister"

Rebekah lifted her head, looking through blurring vision she saw him standing by the french doors that led outside. He tilted his head, a questionable look in his eyes as to whether she would join him but it wasn't debatable. She would take whatever time he would allow her.

Niklaus watched Rebekah out of the corner of his eye as they stepped out onto the back porch, he could see her distraught expression and as much as he tried to fight the familiar feeling within his chest, he simply wanted nothing more than to reach over and hug her. Take all the pain away, just like he had done when they were children. "Please, do not cry, Bekah"

Rebekah sniffled. "I…I'm sorry for the things I have said and done Niklaus. I am so sorry, Nik" The tears ran down her cheeks, as she stared at him with sorrow filled eyes.

Niklaus exhaled as he moved to hug her, never could he bear to see his little sister cry, he had looked after her for many centuries, he had been her guardian, her protector. Her words sixteen years ago had cut him deep but he knew that he had a part to play in her treachery. "It's alright, little sister, calm yourself"

Rebekah clung to him, her hands fisted in his jacket. "No it isn't. You won't ever forgive me Nik. You have avoided me for sixteen years" The sobs escaped through her lips, her heart pounding. "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to die. You're the only person I have ever been able to count on one hundred percent. You were more than my brother Nik, more than my best friend, you practically raised me for 1000 years. I have been so lost without you"

Niklaus stared into the distance as he rubbed her back. He had raised her, protected, cared and loved her since the moment she was born. It was why he was avoiding her. Whether Rebekah wanted to or not, he needed her to be free, to live without him because then she would realise that she could have left at any moment during their lives but she was the one to choose to stay by his side.

"I am a horrible person and I do deserve to die. What kind of sister am I to wish death on my own brother? You were right I do deserve to die"

Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts by her words, he jerked her away from his body, tilting her chin up, his eyes alight with fire as he stared at her. "I never want to hear you speak those words Rebekah! You are not a horrible person. Do you understand me?" He shook her gently by the grip he had on her arms. "You have done some questionable things, as have I and Elijah. But I never want to hear those words leave your mouth again Rebekah. You do not deserve to die. If anything happened to you I could not continue to live"

Rebekah's bottom lip trembled. "Nik, I…"

Niklaus could practically read her mind. "No. What's done, is done. We cannot change the past Rebekah, we must move forward. I might not forgive you completely but we will work toward it"

"Nik, what I did is unforgivable. I should…"

"If I hear those words leave your mouth I will do something I haven't done in a long time. I will put you across my knee" Rebekah's mouth clamped shut and he smirked. "Better. Now back inside with you. I want a moment to myself before I need to explain myself to Elijah as I suppose he will ask a million questions"

Rebekah stepped forward placing her lips on Klaus's cheek. "I am very sorry"

"All will be forgiven in time, dear sister. Inside with you" He kissed the top of her blonde head lightly before she left to go inside leaving him standing on the porch wondering how life became this way.

* * *

 **Thoughts?  
** **This used to be a one shot, something I contemplated rewriting and turning into a multi-chapter but I have settled for a two shot, the next part is written and ready to post once I have your thoughts on this.**

 **Much Love. x**


	2. Part 2

**Hurt**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own The Originals, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sixteen years after she hurt him, she gets the chance to see him once more.**

 **Two Shot  
Part 2**

Klaus swirled is whiskey around his glass, Rebekah and Elijah sat on the black leather couch in the library waiting for him to begin talking. For once he didn't know what to say, in sixteen years he had changed no longer the same man he was when he left New Orleans. Not as full of hatred or pain, forming a family, finding love with Camille had helped to settle him down and allow to enjoy life in the moment. No siblings to worry about nor feel betrayed by.  
He looked up at them, seeing the nervousness in Rebekah's features, the curiosity in Elijah's. They both wished for an explanation, wanting to be filled in on his life. "Where to begin?" The words left his lips breaking the silence.

Rebekah jumped startled, her eyes focusing on Klaus. "You have changed dramatically"

Klaus nodded slightly at her observation, sitting down in the chair across from the couch. "I suppose I have"

"A son. Camille. Davina" Elijah rallied a few things off his tongue. "This is a change, Niklaus. I feel as though a little explanation is deserved"

Klaus raised his eyebrow at his brother's tone. "I do not feel as though you deserve anything, however I will explain what I choose" He took a sip of the whiskey, taking a moment to observe Rebekah. "You need not worry, little sister, as I explained earlier I am no longer angry. I have had many years to think about all that we have been through; you did what you thought you needed to do at the time"

"I never actually wished you dead, Nik"

"I know that now. Leaving New Orleans, travelling with Cami and Davina gave me the time I needed to analyse all that had happened, one thousand years placed into such a short space" He took a deep breath. "We were in Paris when I realised how even though we are immortal, have lived for such a time, I have never truly been on my own. One of you have always been with me"

"How it was supposed to be, we vowed…"

Klaus shook his head. "Being together always it was part of our drama. We needed a chance to grow on our own. In the sixteen years I have created a family that never would have existed back in New Orleans"

"Davina"

"Ah, the little witch, well vampire now" He smirked, closing his eyes as if thinking back on a memory. "In New Orleans I probably would have continued to try and use her as a pawn against Marcel. When Hayley asked me to take her with me, I almost said that I couldn't yet something in my mind begged to differ. I needed a change; I had to do something different with my life. In the years that have passed my relationship with that girl has transformed from one of hate to one of love. While Hope is the biological daughter I never thought of having, Davina is my daughter of choice, one I never contemplated I would accept into my life"

Elijah frowned, letting the information seek into his brain. This man before him was not at all like the brother that left New Orleans sixteen years ago. "And Mason, what of the child?"

Klaus let a small smile greet his lips. "I was out on the town, hungry as usual when I smelt blood it was accompanied by the sound of a crying child. I found him in a car wreck; mother had died on scene, the two year old crying in the backseat. I brought him home and Camille held him, Mason stopped crying in that moment and when I saw the look on Cami's face I knew that this was the moment we had been waiting for. He seemed to fit perfectly, fell in love with Davina instantly and when he met Hope it just seemed to fit. The night I brought him home he became a part of this family"

Rebekah raised her eyebrow, stunned by her brother's confession. "His human family"

"His mother was his only living relative. Camille and I searched before making the decision to take him in completely as our own. We are his parents, nothing will change that now"

The room fell silent once that that been revealed, there was no tension just silence among the siblings. None of them knew what to say or where to carry the conversation next.

"Where do we go from here?" Elijah asked softly.

Klaus frowned, his eyebrows burrowing. "I am open to contact, to establishing a relationship but we cannot live together. Time apart has done us good, allowed Rebekah to live life away from my clutches, allowed you Elijah to enjoy a life with Hayley and as for me I have had an opportunity to build a family" He placed his drink on the table. "Instead of going backwards and allowing ourselves to fall into the toxic relationships we once had, I feel as though we should still stay apart, have contact but start off small. Jumping in, you staying in this house will only pull us back into old ways"

"You have changed so much. My big brother never would have looked at things in this perspective before" Rebekah mumbled looking at Niklaus with an unsure expression, this version of her brother was not one that she was used to.

Niklaus just smirked. "Well sixteen years away from the people that mean the most was bound to change me. We will do better starting off slow" He stood up taking a few steps forward to touch Rebekah's cheek. "Know, little sister, that I am glad that Hope brought you here. I have been mulling over the idea of reaching out to you for some time, this was the push I needed. I am no longer anger, I have a family. Two daughters and a son, a wife. I want you to be a part of the family I am building so let us take this slow" He leaned down and placed a kiss to her cheek, casting a look at Elijah.

They all knew that eventually they would be okay.

 **/~/~/~/**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
